


Fureaky Furiday

by Baptismaleech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Astral Projection, Bodyswap, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Tentabulges, Tentacles, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baptismaleech/pseuds/Baptismaleech
Summary: Godteir!Nepeta finds herself in Jade's dream bubble and decides to test her powers





	1. The PG Intro

Nepeta awoke in a bright void  
At least, she assumed she had awoken, she had come to consciousness, though she didn't know whether or not she had been asleep in the first place.  
She tried to recall anything that could help her remember what had happened.  
Heroic. The word rang through her mind. Nothing else came to her.  
Heroic. That was all she needed to know.  
She was dead. Altogether not too much worse than being alive, Nepeta thought, except for the lack of... anything.  
As she thought this the dream bubble began to shift and forms began appearing from nothingness.  
No, 'shift' is the wrong word. The bubble wasn't shifting so much as coming into focus, like a giant spherical lens, twisting void and light into reality.  
Nepeta found herself in a garden, pumpkins strewed about, various fruits, more pumpkins, and a pig for some reason.  
She recognized it. Jade's house, or a shadow of it. She'd seen it before, but only through a screen, and only once for that matter (she'd never even spoken to Jade due to her passwords)  
This definitely wasn't her memory, which meant she wasn't alone (at least, she thought those were the rules, Kanaya had attempted to explain them to her before, but she had fallen asleep. In her lap.)  
A girl entered the garden. Nepeta recognized her as Jade.  
"*AC wishes to grr33t the human but is delightfurry surpurrised at her new canyan appendages*"  
"Um... the human also would like to greet the troll?" The human greeted to the troll  
"sigh" Jade sighed "you must be that rp troll who kept trying to contact me during the game"  
"*AC appawligizes fur inconveniencing the human* *AC is not entirely sure if she was the same AC who trolled this Jade but is too confused to argue*"  
"hehe I accept your apology I guess, even if it does seem a tad bit insincere, but what I really just want to know what you're doing in my house"  
"*AC recognizes her roleplaying may be making the human uncomfurtable and decides to take a break*," She said  
"hehe"  
"I think I might have died, purrobably heroicly, though I'm not sure that matters.  
"I guess it means you are probably a good person, or at least probably were when you died"  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but- are you dead too?  
"I think I'm just dreaming, I do not remember dying, or sacrificing myself, or being sacrificed for that matter, but I do remember falling asleep which I suppose is the best clue I have?"  
Jade smiled  
Nepeta smiled politely, though she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in this scenario  
Jade realized this may not have been the right conversation to have given the circumstances and tried to find something else to talk about.  
"So you're a rouge of heart?" she asked.  
Nepeta smiled weakly, "yes, I am- or was I guess- though I nefur got to try them out befur I-"  
Jade realized this may be her only chance to reconcile the situation  
"Why not try them out now," She asked  
"On me?"


	2. Jade: be Nepeta

Nepeta had only recently received her powers and had abstained from using them, her team had already finished the game by that point and she didn't wnt to risk hurting anyone on the meteor.  
Jade stood patiently as Nepeta waved her arms frantically- trying to discern any magic abilities she might have until-  
a sound somewhere between a crack of thunder and a scream of a jet resounded through the garden  
Jade felt her soul rip from her flesh and Nepeta's followed soon after.  
their bodies went limp and collapsed.  
Jade saw a pale olive orb where Nepeta's head had been moments before.  
She tried speaking to it but realized she no longer had a mouth to speak with.  
Looking again, she realized she wasn't even really seeing it- due to her lack of eyes- but more so sensing its presence, albeit in detail.  
There was a sensation of freedom to it all, not even becoming god tier this...unshackled  
it was a feeling of freedom beyond anything she had ever felt, like dreaming, but raw. Raw emotion. Raw thought.  
And the two orbs flew around the garden until a pang of curiosity hit Jade.  
Nepeta's abandoned form lay limp, this may be her only chance to see what it was like, and Nepeta herself seemed preoccupied for the moment...  
Jade's soul descended and merged with the troll's body.  
A sharp jolt of consciousness hit her and she awoke on the garden floor.  
Her skin was gray and she wore a ruby outfit, her dog ears had been replaced by horns, and olive wings had appeared on her back.  
She was Nepeta.  
Jade stood up and brushed her new body off. She touched Nepeta's body, exploring the form. Her tongue felt odd in her mouth. Her pulse seemed faster than usual.  
Everything was off somehow like her organs had all been removed and shuffled about.  
She couldn't resist, Jade looked around to see if Nepeta was watching her only to find she could no longer see the orb.  
Jade sighed and nervously removed Nepeta's hood and tunic. The first thing she realized was the lack of a belly button, she was surprised, not so much by the fact that trolls lacked such features, but in seeing her own body without them.  
Nepeta's breasts were firmer than Jade's old ones as if they were more muscle than fat. Nepeta didn't have any nipples either, the lack of orifices uneased Jade and shocked her back to reality... or dreams, whatever.  
She walked over to her former body and stared. Jade felt a sharp twinge of- regret? Sentimentality? Existentialism?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verrrrrryy soon....


	3. Nepeta: be Jade

Nepeta (the real one) had continued floating about, ignorant about her companion's acquisition of her body  
Suddenly a force pulled her downward, sucking her soul into the vacant body- Frantically she tried to resist, but whatever was dragging her was too strong to ascend and she surrendered to the pull.

 

When she awoke she felt heavier than usual, her skin was pale and her teeth- they weren't nearly as sharp as she remembered them, and were two of them... buck?!  
Panic jolted her upright where she saw her own face staring back at her.  
Nepeta's body didn't seem to reciprocate Nepeta's fear and confusion, looking pleased if anything.  
...Also, she was half-naked, there was that too.  
"who..?" She started.  
"Hey, you are finally awake!" her body replied  
"Jade?! when?! How?!"  
"Magic. Do you not remember?"  
"I guess?? Vaguely? Is magic why you are not wearing a shirt?"  
"I... that was more out of curiosity"  
Jade smiled weakly and Nepeta perked Jade's eyes up.  
"So you did want to roleplay with me!"  
"What?"  
"Yeah! You took my body beclaws you wanted to play me!" she stumbled over 'beclaws', it turns out Jade's body wasn't designed for cat puns.  
"No! I just kinda felt weird in your body and wanted to... explore?" Nepeta's face turned bright green  
"*The Jade human stares down the alien cat girl*"  
"sigh"  
"*'Oh! Well, you're only half-way there then!' she replies, cheerfurly*" Nepeta replied, cheerfurly.  
Nepeta pounced on herself and grabbed her own pants and boots.  
"Nepeta!! What are you trying to-"  
"*Jade restrains the cat girl and tries to undress herself in the process*" Nepeta managed to confuse herself in that last statement.  
Nepeta removed her last remaining articles of clothing, Jade recoiled, now stark naked.  
"*Jade is confursed by Nepeta's unwillingness to explore, 'isn't this what you wanted?' Jade asks her, purrplexed*" Nepeta asked.  
Jade paused, looked down at the alien body she inhabited and- recognizing the futility of the situation, and guided by the same curiosity as before- she let Nepeta approach.  
Nepeta smiled.  
She took hold of the green tentacle protruding from Jade's... nethers and began stroking it, kneading it.  
"*this is your tentabulge' Jade said*"  
the minute she touched the tentabulge Jade shivered and a substance the same colour as the tentacle began oozing out.  
Nepeta's strokes grew faster and more goo slid from the tentacle as it hardened.  
Jade wanted to scream.  
It was a feeling beyond anything she ever could have hoped to comprehend, her troll body convulsed at the pain and her human mind raced from the pleasure.  
She climaxed and Nepeta stopped stroking.  
She was exhausted, she was having trouble comprehending her new body before, now she had to deal with its extremes.  
Nepeta grinned a grin Jade had no idea her body was capable of making.  
Nepeta began removing Jade's outfit.  
"What are you doing to my body?!" Jade ejaculated  
"*I want to expurrience your purrseption* Jade replied to the cat girl"   
Nepeta tore off Jade's clothes, piece by piece, everything but her glasses until her Witch outfit sat in a crumpled heap beside Nepeta's Rogue one.  
They were both naked now, Jades was pinned down by her own body and Nepeta grabbed her own tentibulge;  
"Stop! That's my-!" Jade was frantic as Nepeta slid her tentacle into jade's clit.  
Jade was in anguish, she was penetrating herself, and now had to deal with a new sensation.  
Her own hand had been one thing, but her own- uhg, that- was warm and moist with-  
No! This was bad, she started to get up, but Nepeta, noticing her opposition, smiled and stuck two fingers into a secondary hole under her own tentibulge.  
Jade was shocked with delight and petrified with euphoria.  
She fell back into position and Nepeta continued digging.  
Pleasure turned to pain and back again as her tentibulge extended farther than ever before and oozed far after her vagina could contain it.  
Nepeta had been enjoying herself(Jade's self?), sure her own body had similar pleasure receptors, but trolls are a cold species, humans were warm, the experience was different.  
Her own tentacle dug its way into her body, instinctively searching for a path further in.  
As Nepeta dug Jade's fingers into her bonebulge her tenibulge extended, hitting Nepeta with an extasy she couldn't comprehend as her own bulge twisted and forced itself deep into her body.  
She came.  
They both did.


	4. Purrnography

Jade tried to catch her breath and pulled her tenibulge out of Nepeta. Nepeta herself was panting, still dazed from her climax.  
She decided it was about time to turn the tables on her new friend; Jade sauntered over to Nepeta grabbing hold of her by her breasts and kneaded them. Nepeta, still panting, responded with a sigh of delight.  
Jade stroked her tentibuge until it was satisfactorily hard and thrust it into Nepeta's clit.  
Nepeta let out a gasp and flung her arms over Jade, slamming her lips onto Jade's.  
They kissed.  
Jade had never kissed herself before- though she'd come close once- but this was somehow different than how she had imagined it being. It wasn't her kissing her lips, it was Nepeta's lip's kissing Nepeta. Her lips were smaller, colder than they'd once been, her own spit tasted strange to her new mouth, her tongue-  
her tongue- Nepeta's tongue was in her own mouth now, and Nepeta's was now in her's.  
The tounges danced, circling the alien mouths and hugging each other as if to say goodbye.  
They came up for air, face to face, they smiled at each other.  
"I love you, Nepeta," Nepeta said  
"I love you too, Jade"

Jade decided to try to turn them back.  
She tried to wave her arms as she'd seen Nepeta do, concentrate on Heart-ness(?) to get her powers to work but she couldn't. Her mind, or soul, or whatever it was just wasn't built to use Nepeta's powers.  
She gave up with a dismayed sigh.  
"Purrhaps we will refurn when you wake up?" Nepeta suggested  
"I hope so." Jade returned  
"in the meantime, let's try something else"

Nepeta sat Jade down and placed Jade's tentibulge into her mouth, and began sucking.  
Jade shivered with delight and the bulge extended and oozed until olive goo began seeping from Nepeta's mouth. She smiled, swallowed and sucked harder, Jade grew weak, she fell back.   
Nepeta stopped and walked over to where Jade's, her, head had fallen and crouched down until her clit was over her mouth.  
"My turn, Nepeta," she said.  
The troll agreed and placed her mouth over the cunt, licking and sucking while the human bent over her tentibulge one more and reciprocated.  
The cat girl flinched with pleasure. She placed two fingers into her bonebulge dug into it, as she'd seen Jade do and would have scr33med had she b33n able.

At that moment Jade awoke.


	5. Morning Afurter

Jade awoke in her bed on the ship, still hurtling at the speed of light to the new session.  
Davesprite was looking at her with is arms on her, he'd been shaking her awake.  
"Yo, you okay, you were rolling around and screaming. Not like shitty B-movie screams either, like real-ass 'get the fuckin Ghostbusters cause this-'"  
Jade giggled  
"I'm fine, Dave, really!"  
She gave a toothy smile  
"Like REALLY really? Cause if you don't give me a back-up really i can't accept-"  
"yes, REALLY really"  
He smiled  
"Then how was your sleep then?"  
"Grreat" she replied.  
"Purrfect".

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut. Much of it. One might say too much.


End file.
